1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus and a halftoning correction method thereof, and more particularly, to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus and a halftoning correction method thereof which compensate for halftoned print data by taking into consideration print characteristics of a print engine.
2. Related Art
Generally, electrophotographic methods have been used in image forming apparatuses, such as laser beam printers, LED print head (LPH) printers, facsimiles, photocopiers, and multi-functional products. Such electrophotographic image forming apparatuses perform printing through the steps of charging, exposure, development, transfer and fusing an image onto a printable medium, such as paper.
Print image quality is one of the main factors used to determine the performance of an electrophotographic image forming apparatus. These factors may be divided into factors relating to the performance of hardware or printable media and factors relating to software.
Examples of factors related to performance of the hardware of the electrophotographic image forming apparatus, such as a print engine, and the performance of printable media, such as paper, include an output resolution, toner properties, ability of print engines to repeat a print position, or the like. The factors related to the performance of the hardware or printable media are intimately interrelated.
Therefore, if the factors relating to hardware or printable media are taken into account when printing, an improved image quality can be achieved in electrophotographic image forming apparatuses. However, no a technique to improve image quality currently takes into account factors related to the performance of the hardware, such as a print engine, or printable media.